gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning
In Late November of 2018, a group of Redditors conducted some of the largest Cyberattacks against Furries. The Attacks ranged from generic Session Hacking to Full-Scale DDos. This was the first full-scale cyberattack on furries to ever be recorded. Short Synopsis The subreddit r/EdgyMemes, on the platform Reddit, gave birth to another subreddit, r/edgyfurryraidplanning . A post was made immediately before the subreddit's creation. This subreddit was created by Epik Luke. Epik Luke put out a recruitment post on r/edgymemes, and an anonymous redditor offered connections to the Dark Web, which became a new ally in the the war. Battle Strategy Like previously stated, the objective was to obtain the Personal information of Furries. REDACTED commanded the troops to obtain this information however they pleased. REDACTED then provided tactits, and ways to keep people from finding their actual Identity. REDACTED also strongly encouraged everyone to tell their friends about the subreddit. Epik Luke mainly trained new recruits, and taught them the basics of obtaining information, While REDACTED trained more elite soldiers for more intensive battle. One recruit, KFCbabybuckets, was a high ranking general before he unexpectedly dropped out of the group. Tactics Operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning Employed a range of various tacticts to keep their Identity hidden ranging from throwaway accounts to using TOR . Howeve,r the most common tactics to keep your Identity hidden are *Making a Throwaway Account (Mandatory) *Using a VPN / Proxy *Always stripping EXIF data from Pictures you send Things that all throwaway accounts should have *Furry Name (e.g wolfy1025) *Furry Profile picture Means of Communication All members used PGP Encryption to Communicate. Raids Raids are different than attacks. When a Raid is conducted, Discord servers, Amino Communities, etc, would become infected with Raiders, and the raiders would do their best to obtain the information of the furries. The Following is a list of Communites and servers raided by Soldiers from Operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning. Discord servers: *The Furry Nexus *Artifact *Rushy's Kingdom *Devy's Fur den *Erotic Furs *Dragon Paradise *The Fur retreat *Closer Furries *Furry Sanctuary *Surprise Basement *Sproutlings *FuzzBuzz *Cosmic Furries *Global Furs *The Oasis *The Wolf Den *Furry Haven *Parken Fur *FurChat *FurryCentral *FluffBoi Hangout *FloofCave *Stars <3 *Party of scales *Furry Royale *Furry Concord *Furry Realm *Puppy Playhouse *Awoo News *Pony Chat *FurHub *Furdomain *Fluffy Furs *Wolfy's Paradise *FurPlay *The Furry Plaza *Furtopia *FurBall *FurrySanctuary *Furry Russia *FurPen *The Fur Cave The First Attack The first attack happened two days before the invasion. REDACTED posed as a new furry, needing a fursona and requiring help. REDACTED then put a google form containg generic questions, such as "what are some cool color paletes?". The last few questions would request for email addresses and social media addresses so they could be "contacted later". This information was then transferred into a database for later use. It's rumored that the victim was DDoSed by a fellow member of Operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning. Moments before the uprising After about three weeks of recruiting, two of REDACTED's most elite soldiers were sent out to employ the tactics they had been taught. When REDACTED and Epik Luke learned that all the tactics worked, REDACTED and Epik Luke sent out a message to all the troops across 7 platforms to begin the invasion. After about two days into the invasion, a moderator of r/furry warned everyone about operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning. However, this had little to no effect on the amount of Data being gathered each day. During the Uprising The uprising is said to have been one of the most violent clashes between furries and gamers alike. People from around the world had many things happening to them. Such as: Session Hacking, Swatting, and DDoS . The exact breakdown of cyberattacks has finally been confirmed. Please note that phishing is when a raider goes into a server and retreives data via a google form that is actually a data collection sceme. So something that looks familiar, but in reality it's a false. Also, an Injection Proxy is a type of cyberwarfare tactic that involves connecting to a server host, and then Injecting Malicious Code into the server. This was done to a fair amount of web servers in early January. The Fall of Operation EdgyFurryRaidPlanning On Monday Dec 17 , 2018,1at 4:58:53 GMT-0700 (Mountain Standard Time), A Traitor posted a picture of the discord server they were communicating through. The discord server was used primarily so the troops didn't have to use PGP encryption. In the picture, it shows a grabify link, and at the bottom it shows a hacker warning a raider about the power of a grabify link. A grabify link can be customized to look like a youtube link, discord, spotify ,and others. Once a victim clicks the grabify link, and the client logs the IP. From the IP you can obtain many things, such as the latitude and longitude of the device. At this point, the team had their original accounts banned from reddit. The Team decided to use Google Classroom to Share Furries' Personal Information to External Sources. Within about a week, the Google Classroom was infiltrated by furries and shut down. When this picture was leaked to r/furry moderators, many people got their accounts banned, including the legendary REDACTED himself. Ever since then, REDACTED has been MIA. It is believed that a user using the Alias "Cynthe" was responsible for turning against the Gamer Allience. It has also been confirmed that this user is responsible for numerous swatting attacks on about 10-13 Gamers. Additionally, The information being shared via the Afformentioned Google classroom was also being leaked to the r/furry moderators. This then led to the complete downfall of the operation, leaving almost all members of operation edgyfurryraidplanning banned off of all platforms they were conducting operations. The team tried to restart again without the help of REDACTED, but failed multiple times due to the constant surveillence of the furries. Category:Battles Category:Raid groups Category:Raids Category:Groups Category:Cyberattacks